


The one hundredth episode.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Gavin have something special planned for episode 100 of minecraft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one hundredth episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April.

It was a stupid idea in theory. It is an even worse idea when put into practice. But Geoff is cackling and Gavin is giggling under his breath and they're happy and that is all that matters. Together, along with their boyfriends, they film the first part. Geoff and Gavin haven't explained to the others what the second part is, exactly. All they know is that they're finally going to go inside the do not enter tunnel and the fans are going to be extremely excited about it. Jack is checking their audio, wondering what elaborate build Gavin and Geoff have made for the one hundreth episode. Ryan is relaxed on his couch, zooming around Achievement City as he attempts to find the building for the new let's play. He is disappointed when he can't find it and merely assumes they've hidden it within the altar of pimps. Ray is fast asleep, having not had much shut eye the night before as he vowed to stay awake alongside Ryan when the gent had to edit a GTA let's play. Nobody wants to wake him up until it is entirely necessary. Michael is leaning back in his chair, arms stretched out as he tries to poke at Jack's shoulder and ultimately get his attention. It doesn't work.

  
It only takes them twenty minutes to record them starting up the video and walking through the tunnel. Everyone, except for Geoff and Gavin, is confused when Geoff orders them to cut their capture.  
"That's all we need." Geoff explains as he mysteriously twirls his moustache between his fingers. Ryan raises one of his talented eyebrows, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"That's the one hundreth episode? Aren't the fans going to be a little disappointed?" He questions, scrutinizing the way Geoff and Gavin look to each other with smirks on their faces. Michael spins his chair to face the centre of the room, nodding his agreement.  
"Yeah, they'll probably throw a giant bitch fit if that is all we give them." Michael adds, folding his arms across his chest. He isn't entirely sure he likes the looks on Geoff and Gavin's faces. He and Ryan share a worried look between themselves. Geoff and Gavin plotting together can never be good. Ray shrugs as he curls up in his chair.  
"Who cares? They'll bitch no matter what we give them." He mutters.  
"Ray, don't talk about the fans like that." Jack scolds.  
"It isn't like they talk nicely about me." Ray counters with a pout and Michael is quickly distracted from his and Ryan's secret shared looks to comfort him.

  
"What do you think they're planning?" Michael asks in a hushed tone as he, Ray and Ryan curl up together in their large bed. Michael is leaning against Ryan's shoulder, the older gent's arm swung lazily around Michael's neck as Ray sits comfortably in Michael's lap.  
"I don't know but it can't be good." Ryan murmurs as his fingers find Ray's hair, tugging gently as he winds them into it. Ray hums his approval.  
"I caught Gavin and Geoff painting a shirt in the garage the other day. They ushered me out before I could get a good look, though. It looked kind of like a creeper." Ray admitted as he picked at Michael's shirt. The older lad huffed.  
"That's probably for a prank, right?" Michael asks nobody in particular. Ryan answers anyway.  
"We'll just have to keep an extra ear out for any hissing and make sure we hide all possibly dangerous furniture. Gavin pretending to be a creeper could result in a trip to the ER." Ryan says softly, laughing under his breath. Michael and Ray share his amusement as they giggle.

  
The next day they finally find out why they only recorded fifteen minutes of episode one hundred. Overall, other than Gavin and Geoff, the rest of them aren't sure about the idea.  
"You seriously want us to dress up like our characters?" Michael asks for the millionth time and Gavin groans. He's growing tired of answering.  
"Yes, Michael. What's so confusing about that?" Gavin says as he pulls his palm down his face in frustration. Jack chuckles.  
"I think it'd be fun. Ryan, you'd look hot in a kilt." He says with a wink. Ryan smirks.  
"Oh yeah? Maybe it isn't such a bad idea then." Ryan says and Geoff claps happily.  
"I don't even own a suit." Ray ponders aloud and Michael pats his shoulder.  
"I guess, if we're really doing this, you can borrow mine." He offers and, while he sounds apprehensive about the entire thing, Michael wouldn't mind seeing Ray in a suit.  
"All right." Ray agrees, grinning now. Geoff beams.  
"So everyone wants to do it?" He questions, light shining in his eyes.  
"Yeah." The four men chime, wincing when Geoff and Gavin cheer.

  
As soon as their little 'meeting' had been adjorned, everyone set about finding things for their costume. Ryan settled onto the couch with Jack by his side, skimming the internet for a kilt. Jack rested his cheek upon Ryan's shoulder, simply watching.  
"Shouldn't you be looking for your own costume?" Ryan asks but he doesn't exactly want Jack to go away.  
"Nah, I figure it'll be easy enough. The helmet is the hard thing. But I think JJ might have a spare one, if I ask him nicely enough." Jack shares his plans with a smile.  
"I wonder where Geoff will get the spartan armour from." Ryan muses.  
"Really, Ryan? Geoff and Gavin probably already have their costumes sorted. Even if they don't, the office probably have some lyring around." Jack jokes but there's a hint of truth to it. Thanks to Red vs. Blue, spartan armour isn't exactly rare around the office.  
"You're right. When do you think we're filming?" Ryan asks as he clicks on a kilt from amazon.  
"As soon as possible, I'll imagine." Jack responds, grinning at the thought of Ryan in his kilt.

  
Jack had been right about Gavin and Geoff preparing their costumes beforehand. He had not anticipated how hot Geoff looked in spartan armour and nor had Michael who, since Geoff had revealed it, had clung to his boyfriend's side. Geoff just laughed at him, kissing Michael on the cheek as the younger man hungrily chased Geoff's lips for more. Gavin's costume was less boner-inducing and more cute than anything. Ryan remarked that he looked like a child playing dress up and the man had promptly pouted, only proving Ryan's observation. He had on green skinny jeans complete with a shirt decorated to look like a creeper's skin. His shoes were green and he had a green neckerchief tied around his neck.  
"So what exactly are we going to be doing in these?" Jack asked as he stuggled to put on his trousers, eyes distracted by Geoff. Ryan held him steady.  
"We're just going to act like its a title update and do minecrafty things around the office. Burnie helped me build a crafting table and stuff." Geoff explained as Jack finally got his wits about him so that he could get dressed.  
"Its going to be top!" Gavin exclaimed, bouncing and looking ridiculous in his costume.

  
Jack's outfit was fairly simple with the red trousers, green shirt and black boots and gloves. The major thing was his helmet. Jack had pushed the visor up so he could see. The thing that caught Gavin's eye, however, was the fact that his beard could be seen poking out from the bottom of the helmet.  
"Jack, you look silly!" He giggled as he played with the tufts of ginger hair, yelping in surprise as Jack playfully pulled him closer.  
"You can talk, creeper boy." Jack teased as Gavin laughed. Michael looked on with an amused smirk, tugging on the ears of his hoodie. He had somehow convinced Lindsay to help him make a hoodie that resembled Banjo and had bought a blue backpack from the store. His yellow shorts hung past his knees and, according to his boyfriends, Michael looked adorable. But not nearly adorable as Ray. Ray had a tophat upon his head and a rose in the lapel of Michael's suit which, unfortunately for him and fortunately for his boyfriends, was a little too big on him. It hung from him just slightly and Ryan found it absolutely adorable as he hugged Ray close.

  
Ryan's outfit wasn't as cute as the other boys. Jack had been right though, Ryan looked hot in a kilt. Gavin tore himself away from Jack to play with the hem of it, grinning at Ryan.  
"So, Ryan, how's the kilt?" He asked smugly. He hadn't expected Ryan to go along with it as easily as everyone else.  
"Unsurprisingly breezy." Ryan said casually. Ray sputtered.  
"Ryan, you are wearing underwear - right?" Ray asked, sounding concerned.  
"Nah." Ryan brushed him off. Geoff howled with laughter, doubling over as much as he could in his spartan armour.  
"Well, I hadn't expected that." Michael admitted as he blushed slightly.  
"We're just going to have to tell Lindsay not to do any shots from underneath Ryan." Geoff cackled, holding his stomach as he wiped a tear from his eye. Jack snickered.  
"You're crazy, Ryan." Jack muttered. Ryan beamed.  
"Well, yeah. I am the mad king." He said matter-of-factly.

  
"I'm punching a tree!" Michael yelled incredulously as he did just that, fists kind of hurting from the impact. Geoff chuckled from beside him, hitting the dirt ground with a pickaxe. Just because they weren't actually in the game didn't mean he couldn't still annoy the audience. Ray and Gavin were 'fighting' cows. In reality, they were hitting stuffed cows with wooden swors while Ryan chose instead to pick them up and hoard them. Jack was sitting under the shade of the tree Michael was 'punching' and eating an apple. It was actually pretty funny to watch his boys pretend to play minecraft and he was sure the fans would enjoy it. At the very least, they'd look absolutely stupid and it would make people laugh.  
"C'mon, Jack. I thought you were going to build a house." Geoff prompted, pointing with his head to a bunch of cobblestone blocks made from paper. Jack shook his head, pushing himself up from the ground.  
"You really went all out for this, didn't you?" Jack asked as he stole a kiss from Geoff while Lindsay was focused on filming Ryan.  
"We just want the fans to be happy." Geoff beamed.

  
The let's play had been a success and the six achievement hunters curled up on the couch together to watch the numbers go up and read the comments. Geoff sat right in the middle with Ray on his lap. The laptop was balanced on Ray's knees and the rest of the boys stretched to look at it. Michael curled up comfortably in Ryan's lap, cheek resting against his boyfriend's chest as he peered at the screen. Gavin wriggled to get comfortable in Jack's lap, occasionally eliciting a yelp from Jack as he accidentally pulled on his beard.  
"Gavin, sit still!" Jack demanded as his broad hands held firmly onto Gavin's hips to force him to do just that. The Brit sighed, pouting up at Jack.  
"I can't." Gavin huffed, folding his arms and resigning to sit how Jack had held him.  
"So, Geoff. I have to ask this. What did you do with the armour?" Michael questioned as he twirled a curl around his finger. Geoff raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?" Geoff asked curiously. Michael just shrugged, smirking.  
"Just wondering... I'd like to see you in it again sometime." Michael said coyly and the rest of his boys were quick to agree.  
"We'll see, Michael. We'll see."


End file.
